


Content

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chills, Draco is ticklish too, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, day in bed, sleepy and content, tender moments, tickle war about to start, ticklish Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Draco and Harry get to sleep in and enjoy a lazy day in bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> December's monthly drabble challenge.   
> Prompt was "Did you get the chills?" and the word count was 273 words.   
> Thanks to orpheous87 for the beta!
> 
> My Tumblr is inevitabledrarry. Feel free to say hi!

It was turning into one of those days– so chilly out you feel lazy and relaxed. You want to stay under the covers and not fully wake up, cuddling with your partner until you’re so hungry you can’t put it off anymore. 

This is exactly how Harry felt. He always ends up waking up before Draco, but he doesn’t get out of bed and make breakfast. Instead, he snuggles closer and falls into a content in-and-out nap. 

Eventually, Draco starts stirring, kisses Harry good morning, and starts to move his hand back and forth over Harry’s arms or back. Harry sighs happily, relaxing even more than he thought he could. He wishes every Saturday could be like this. 

But then, Draco’s hand passes over a sensitive area of skin that makes Harry startle. He accidentally shakes the bed and bumps into Draco, who looks confused at first, but then starts laughing when he realizes what’s happened.

“What is it, love? Did you get the chills?” Draco teases gently as he passes his hand over the sensitive area on Harry’s hip, making him jump up again.

“Ah! No, you prick. You  _ know _ I’m ticklish there!” Harry says with an amused level of frustration. Sometimes he hates Draco, but he knows he could never stop loving him.

  
  


“Really? I didn’t know that,” Draco says; he sounds innocent and blameless, but Harry knows better– the asshole just wants to tickle him until he can’t breathe.

Unfortunately for Draco, Harry knows Draco’s ticklish spots too, even if they are rare. And since he’s too busy teasing Harry, Draco will not be expecting to be the next target. 

  
  



End file.
